fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mallory16461646
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mallory16461646! Thanks for your edit to the Kaoru Ajibana page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 03:45, January 9, 2013 Hiya. Hey there Mal (can I call you that?) and welcome to FTF. I do hope you enjoy your stay here, and please make sure to read all the guidelines, and the newly formed List of Helpful Templates. Also, can't you upload images? Because it looks like you used Mangetsu20's uploaded images for your character? If so, I understand.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 03:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey. You can call me Mal ^_^ and thanks for the welcome. I do believe I read all the guidelines and I'll check that list out o3o. I can upload images but I had Mangetsu do some photoshopping for me and he wanted to upload them for me ^_^. MangetusProdigyPhoenix 04:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, and next time, please respond on my talk page? It'd make it easier to respond to you.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 04:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) HI I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to FT fanon. Even you did anything id be more then happy to do what I can to help you out.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Nice to meet ya! =D MangetusProdigyPhoenix 16:08, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Um when someone leaves you a message your supposed to click on the word talk next to their name and levae a message on their talk page lol --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I saw your characters they are looking pretty good. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) So do you have any plans to write a story or something--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) That's fine if you don't mind me asking what made you make members of fairy tail guild instead of making you own guild. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) No I understand I only asked because in the past I've seen some things get dicey that's all. Because you know its okay to make a fanon fairy tail mage it just can't in any way or form contrdict thr canon --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm hoping everything works out well--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC)